


Acqua (Fanmix)

by Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanmix, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix realizzato per la storia <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2598455/chapters/5787185">Acqua</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe/">CiciCe</a>.<br/>Partecipa al <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acqua (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CiciCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Acqua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598455) by [CiciCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe). 



> Acqua è un racconto meraviglioso e io sono perdutamente innamorata della trama, dell'atmosfera e dei protagonisti di questa storia, di tutti, anche dei personaggi "minori", ma in particolare di Stiles. A questo Stiles così umano e toccante, a Derek che prova a stargli accanto, a ciò che hanno la potenzialità di diventare insieme e all'autrice di quel gioiellino che è Acqua io ho tentato di rendere omaggio, nel mio piccolo, con la musica e i testi e le emozioni. Di sicuro non sono stata all'altezza del racconto, ma ci ho davvero messo il cuore, perché racconto e autrice meritavano tutto il mio amore.
> 
> Grazie a [Mars250ct ](http://mars25oct.livejournal.com/)per il banner che è delizioso.

  [](http://i1278.photobucket.com/albums/y512/Stiles2404/bannerbb/Nykyo_zps00565fea.png)

 

**Playlist ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?action_edit=1&list=PLcBOSnl2VENaK8GRy0QK3WNAwwdTgaRIs))**

 

In this river – Black Label Society

I need to wake up – Melissa Etheridge

Kyoto song – The Cure

What the water gave me – Florence + The Machine

The prodigal – Sacha Sacket

Help me close my eyes – Those Dancing Days

River Lullaby – Amy Grant

Two Together – Steadman

Do you dream of me – Tiamat

All of me – John Legend

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: va da sé che non detengo alcun diritto sui copyright di questi brani, che ho solo utilizzato a fini non lucrativi per la realizzazione di questo fanmix.


End file.
